September 6, 1998 WWE Heat results
The September 6, 1998 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the New Haven Coliseum in New Haven, Connecticut, USA. It was taped on August 31, 1998. Recap The show opened with a match between Gangrel and Dick Togo of Kai En Tai. Togo gets a little offense, but Gangrel dominates as scores the pinfall with his finisher. Marc Mero sent in a home video of himself awarding Jacqueline with a new swimsuit competition trophy since she smashed her last one over Sable's back. Steve Austin is in the arena. Or rather drinking a beer outside the arena next to a production truck. Ken Shamrock and Bradshaw fought for a few minutes before Vader jumped in the ring and attacked Bradshaw. Bradshaw was able to retaliate and trade punches with Vader. After Vader left, Shamrock learned that he lost by disqualification and got pissed. Jesse James faced Dennis Knight, but Jeff Jarrett interfered. X-Pac jumped in and a pier six brawl broke out. Kane and the Undertaker are walking backstage. Kane and Undertaker get a tag win over LOD 2K thanks to a kneebar by The Undertaker on Animal. During the match Hawk called in and announced that he was entering a rehab facility. Vince McMahon appeared in the entranceway and enjoyed the Kane & Undertaker victory. After the match, they continue to punish Animal & Droz. Backstage Steve Austin watches TV. Edge gets a solid victory over Taka Michinoku. Edge than leaves via the crowd. Kane & The Undertaker drag Pat Patterson & Gerald Brisco to the ring. Undertaker gives Vince McMahon 10 seconds to show up before they destroy them. McMahon fails to show so they beat them down. Steve Austin in on the phone outside. He kicks the cameraman for getting too close. D'Lo Brown successfully defended his European Title against Val Venis. He defeated him with a German suplex delivered as Venis was stunned from hitting an exposed turnbuckle. After the match, Venis stripped Brown of his chest protector and donned it himself to hit Brown with a Money Shot. Vince McMahon gives an interview from in the ring. He gloats that he will be able to make Steve Austin lose the title soon. He invites Kane & The Undertaker to come down since they've been looking for him. After they do so, Vince apologizes to them for calling them pussies and flatters both of them. Vince then calls Steve Austin down. After he joins them in the ring, Vince dresses him down and says he doesn't understand why Austin is popular. Then he reveals his "Master Plan". Austin will defend his title against both Kane and The Undertaker in a triple threat match at Breakdown. Results ; ; *'Singles Match:' Gangrel defeated Dick Togo (w/ Wally Yamaguchi) ** Gangrel defeated Togo after an Implant DDT. *'Singles Match:' Bradshaw defeated Ken Shamrock ** Shamrock was disqualified after Vader attacked Bradshaw. *'Singles Match:' The Road Dogg (w/ Billy Gunn) defeated Dennis Knight (w/ Mark Canterbury) ** Knight was disqualified after Jeff Jarrett attacked Road Dogg. ** Road Dogg was co-WWF Tag Team Champion at the time of this match. *'Tag Team Match:' The Undertaker and Kane defeated LOD 2K (Animal & Droz) ** Undertaker made Animal submit to a kneebar. *'Singles Match:' Edge defeated Taka Michinoku (w/ Wally Yamaguchi) **Edge defeated Michinoku after a Downward Spiral. *'WWF European Championship Match:' D'Lo Brown defeated Val Venis ** Brown defeated Venis after a German suplex. Commentators *Jim Ross *Shane McMahon Image gallery vlcsnap-2011-09-23-19h37m00s118.png|Gangrel's "red liquid" spit vlcsnap-2011-09-24-21h36m07s96.png|Val Venis taunts D'Lo Brown while wearing his chest protector vlcsnap-2011-09-24-21h26m28s186.png|The Undertaker getting ready to chokeslam Pat Patterson External links * WWE Heat #6 on CAGEMATCH * Internet Wrestling Database * Heat #6 on WWE Network Category:1998 television events